Rasgos Black
by Woo-JiHo
Summary: Porque había características, además de las físicas, que unían a la familia Black y Sirius no podía estar libre de ellas.
1. I Cobardía

**Aclaración:** Serie de viñetas con inspiración en defectos o vicios (Cobardía, Gula, Infidelidad, Desprecio, Prejuicios y Orgullo).

 **Advertencia:** Insinuación de Slash (Wolfstar - Sirius/James).

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 _Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

 **I. Cobardía**

Continuó garabateando el pergamino, mientras fingía no notar la mirada que escrutaba cada uno de sus movimientos y deseaba con todos sus fuerzas que James, Peter o incluso Lily hicieran acto de presencia (¡Merlin, si Quejicus hubiera aparecido realmente se habría planteado dejarlo en paz!). Sin embargo, nada de eso sucedió y él no podía sentirse más incómodo, así que optó por la salida más fácil: huir.

—¡Eh, Lunático! —llamó y el aludido tuvo la decencia de aparentar que no lo estuvo observando durante veinte minutos—. Me encantaría seguir aquí, pero hay un día precioso y la biblioteca no es un buen lugar para disfrutarlo. Tu entiendes, ¿no?

—Creo que sí, ¿quieres que vayamos a caminar cerca del lago?

—En realidad ya había quedado con Mary en ir a pasear por ahí, no te importa, ¿verdad?

Recogió sus cosas a toda prisa, procurando hacer el suficiente estruendo moviéndolas y farfullando planes al azar como para impedir que Remus emitiera alguna respuesta. Finalmente se puso en pie y le sonrió apenas elevando la comisuras de los labios.

—Ya será otro día, Lunático.

Sin más prácticamente salió corriendo del lugar, tratando de ignorar lo herido que lucía su amigo.

Muchas personas solían pensar que aquellos de familias adineradas y poderosas eran cobardes por igual, agachando la cabeza por temor a perder lo que tenían o porque era mucho más cómodo dejar las cosas tal cual en vez de enfrentarlas. Los Black no eran distintos.

Sus padres se habían casado en contra de su voluntad —y antes de ellos la mayoría de sus ancestros—, para no desobedecer a sus padres y tampoco manchar el linaje; su hermano había decidido ir a Slytherin, porque era la opción más sencilla; y todos ellos como borregos habían aceptado sin dudar las creencias que más les convenían y el bando que les ponía las cosas más fáciles.

Sirius se creía por encima de todos ellos, porque siempre había sido lo suficientemente _valiente_ para buscar su propio camino. Pero eso no significaba que estuviera libre de ser un cobarde como toda su familia… Había algo que sumado a su nombre bien podría dar de resultado el adjetivo. Y, mientras buscaba desesperadamente a Mary Macdonald, él sabía muy bien que estaba cayendo cada vez más en esa categoría.

Debía encarar a Remus, no huir aterrorizado e incómodo cada vez que estaban solos, pero hacerlo no resultaba tan conciliador como pensarlo.

Sólo una cosa sacaba a Sirius Black de su zona de confort: los sentimientos ajenos.

Durante toda su vida había sido criado para no sentir, todos a su alrededor tenían una máscara bien puesta para no demostrar nada, uno nunca podía permitirse perder la compostura con cosas tan innecesarias como los sentimientos. Sin embargo estaba familiarizado con la ira, el rencor y sentimientos más oscuros, pero no con el afecto. James, Peter y sus "admiradores" eran un universo de distancia a Remus Lupin, cuando de amor se trataba.

Con James era algo que no necesitaba de palabras, había estado ahí prácticamente desde el primer día en que se vieron; algo que se sentía tan natural como respirar, ni siquiera necesitaba un nombre o ser mencionado; existía en el mundo de ambos, a penas interfiriendo en su relación diaria. Con Peter era una especie de compañerismo, no lo suficientemente cercano, sólo lo justo. Con sus "admiradoras" no era más que pura y simple atracción. Pero con Remus…

Cada vez que se encontraba con los ojos dorados veía algo tan profundo y puro, tan arrollador, que simplemente no podía resistir la necesidad de apartarse.

Era un cobarde por huir de Remus y sus sentimientos, pero mientras pudiera hacerlo lo haría. Todavía no estaba muy seguro de cómo manejar aquello.


	2. II Gula

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 _Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

 **II. Gula**

Había sido educado para buscar beneficios y satisfacción en todo lo que hacía, aunque con el tiempo dejó de localizar con esmero todo aquello que podría traerle una ganancia a largo o corto plazo, nunca se permitió dejar la búsqueda de las cosas que le traían algún tipo de placer personal.

Curiosamente existía algo tan fascinante en el alcohol que no podía dejarlo. Llevaba ya su quinto vaso y no planeaba parar pronto.

—Y entonces yo le dije… —soltó entre risas ahogadas.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —preguntó James, que está igual o peor que él.

—Pues… no me acuerdo.

Ambos rieron de manera estruendosa y alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación de James. En la oscuridad en la que estaban sumidos (pues les había parecido una idea genial llevar una botella y dos vasos a la habitación para beber a oscuras) y con el alcohol en las venas no pueden distinguir quién es.

—¡Merlin! —exclamó una voz masculina— ¿Qué hacen?

La persona se acercó lo suficiente como para intentar arrebatarle a Sirius la botella de Whiskey de fuego o el vaso, y ambos se percataron que se trata de Remus.

—¡Lunatico! —berreo Sirius, aferrando aún con más fuerza las cosas en sus manos—. ¡No seas malo y déjanos en paz!

—¡Pero esto no les hace bien!

—Sólo quiero seguir bebiendo —replicó el muchacho.

—Esa ni siquiera es una buena razón.

—¡Me hace sentir menos vacío!

El corazón de Remus dio un vuelco doloroso al oír esas palabras y no pudo evitar que una mueca se formara en su rostro. Los observó a ambos, nada de eso estaba bien, la bebida ni siquiera iba a ayudar en nada que no fuera hundir más a Sirius, pero…

Suspiró en señal de resignación y salió de la habitación. Esa noche puede permitir que la necesidad poco sana de su amigo por la bebida se vea ligeramente complacida.


	3. III Infidelidad

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 _Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

 **III. Infidelidad**

Todos aquellos que conocían a Sirius Black podrían asegurar, incluso bajo amenaza de muerte, que era una persona sumamente leal, que daría la vida por aquellos a los que quería y no traicionaría a nadie que le importara.

Pero ellos se equivocaban. Los deseos siempre son más fuertes y los Black nunca resisten las tentaciones.

Esa noche cuando James y Sirius decidieron salir solos, sin ningún aviso, lo único que hicieron Remus y Lily fue esperarlos hasta las tres de la mañana cuando se dignaron a aparecer.

El tufo a Whiskey de fuego y tabaco les llegó apenas se abrió el tapiz. Sirius tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de James y este le aferraba la cintura; iban despeinados, sucios y con la ropa desarreglada. Además de que Sirius tenía sangre en la boca.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en el labio? —preguntó Remus.

Sirius acarició su labio hinchado y dio un par de pasos tambaleantes, arrastrando a James con él.

—Nos hemos peleado —contestó el de lentes.

—¡Por Dios! —exclamó Lily (quien todavía conservaba sus maneras muggles después de tantos años)—. Sabía que no era buena idea dejarlos irse por ahí solos, ¿qué pasó?

Ambos muchachos rieron.

—No fue nada, ¡es que al idiota de Cornamenta se le ocurrió decir que parecía un cachorrito y yo quería mostrarle lo que un cachorro podía hacer!

Sus palabras no lograron tranquilizar a Remus y Lily, ambos se acercaron a separar a los chicos, cada uno tomando a su novio.

—Deja que evalúe los daños, ya sé que es una pelea inofensiva para ustedes —dijo suavemente Remus.

Borrachos como estaban tanto James como Sirius permitieron dócilmente ser examinados. Poseían una explicación para casi todos los golpes o magulladuras, ¿el labio de Sirius? James le dio un puñetazo; ¿la extraña manera de caminar de James? Se cayó de las escaleras de culo. Pero había cosas (como la marca en el cuello de James que curiosamente parecía una mordida o los rasguños en la espalda de Sirius) para los que no existía ninguna explicación que no recurriera a otro tipo de "pelea".

Finalmente James y Sirius se quedaron dormidos en uno de los sillones. Remus ni Lily quieren aceptarlo o incluso sugerirlo, pero en el fondo saben lo que sucedió entre los muchachos en realidad.


	4. IV Desprecio

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 _Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

 **IV. Desprecio**

Si había un sentimiento del que sabían los Black era el desprecio. Ellos eran especialistas en eso, odiaban todo aquello que saliera un poco de sus normas o consideraran inferiores: a los muggles; los mestizos; las criaturas; los squib; a todos aquellos que eran demasiado blandos para aceptar lo bueno de las artes oscuras y amar a los muggles.

Walburga había obligado a Sirius a despreciar; a odiar.

Su familia lo había despreciado hasta un punto retorcido cuando abandonó la casa y defendió otras creencias a las que le habían inculcado desde niño.

Y él los odio a ellos de la misma manera oscura y enfermiza, como si no fueran su propia sangre.

Porque para los Black no existía otra forma de dar desprecio que ésa.


	5. V Prejuicios

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 _Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

 **V. Prejuicios**

La familia Black estaba llena de prejuicios, porque era antigua y su modo de pensar no había cambiado durante el trascurso de generaciones enteras. Eran gente cerrada, con mentalidades severas y juicios rápidos sobre todos, incluso sobre su propia sangre.

Sirius siempre se había considerado mejor que eso, porque él nunca odió lo que su antigua familia dictaba, porque a él nunca le gustaba seguir las reglas ni sus idiotas estereotipos; pero, por más que lo negara, era un prejuicioso.

Juzgaba a los Slytherin, sólo porque era la casa en que todos aquellos con el apellido Black (a excepción de él, obviamente) habían asistido.

Odiaba a Severus ya que le recordaba a Regulus, con su aire reservado e inteligente. Nunca se dio el tiempo para averiguar si era tan malo como se obligó a pensar, sólo creyó en sus imaginaciones fielmente.

Su mente estaba tan contaminada con prejuicios como la de toda su familia.


	6. VI Orgullo

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 _Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

 **VI. Orgullo**

Eran orgullosos, al igual que todos los sangre pura. Se les educaba para mantener la cabeza erguida, la espalda recta y caminar como si el mundo fuera suyo; les hacían pensar que tenían a todos en la palma de la mano por ser quienes eran, por pertenecer a su familia. Simplemente desde que tenían memoria comenzaban a ser pequeños mimados y engreídos; con el orgullo del tamaño de sus miles de galeones en Gringotts.

Todo aquel que conocía a Sirius Black sabía que su ego era del tamaño del mismísimo Hogwarts, pero pocos sabían que eso venía desde la cuna.

Podía odiar tanto como quisiera la sangre que corría por sus venas, pero era innegable que la manera en la que recorría los corredores, se sentaba en las sillas o hacía cualquiera de las cosas que realizaba tenía una elegancia que sólo poseía un Black. Un sangre pura. Una persona inflada de orgullo por tener todo lo que quería con un gesto de la mano.

Era algo que lo acompañaría a la tumba, porque a pesar de todo siempre iba a ser un Black en ciertos modos.


End file.
